CHAPTER 1 : THE VAMPIRES AND VAMPYRES
by CuL13n
Summary: This is the continue for UNTAMED　but mixed with TWILIGHT..What happen in tunnel? How TWILIGHT and HOUSE OF NIGHT meet and cooperate? Let check this out.


This is my first novel. Hope you will like it.:D

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: The Vampyres and Vampires **

POV Zoey 

The tunnel was so dark and so _eww_ smelly.

"When did you clean up here?" I asked Stevie, my BFF who was dead but undead now and turn into a new kind of vampyre.

Stevie smiled and said nothing. "Next time tell me to call some people to clean up for you guys. Here is really sucks." pissed Aphrodite, the Vision Girl.

"I'm really don't want to agree with the hag but it's really smelly." said Erin.

"Ditto, twins." Continue with Shaunee. Okay, they are really not the real twin. Erin has white skin but Shaunee's skin is darker.

Suddenly, I feel some cold air around us. I ask them,"Do you all fell it?"

Damien,the gay boy nodded to me. The Raven Mockers afraid of earth, so who will come in? _Neferet_, yes, she does not afraid of earth. But, why she was here?

"Fire, you warm and cleanse. We need you to warm us now. Come to me, fire! " I can fell the heat around us though we don't have candle here.

"It's true. That the girl who we are finding. I've said it is true." A sound like singing suddenly , there were many shadow appear in our eyes. I can see them.

First two are a man and a women, the women looks gentle. She has a mother look and the man is tall but not as tall at the guy behind him. That is the biggest guy I've ever seems. Beside him is a lady, she has a gorgeous blond hair. She is even prettier than Aphrodite. Then come a short-hair girl holding a boy who looks in pain. Behind them is a girl with long hair and a guy, they looks very happy. Then a little girl holding a guy's hand. The little girl is so beautiful though she is still young. They have a similar part: their skin is pale and their eyes are golden in colour except the guy who is holding the little girl but most important is, they're sssooo beautiful like angel.

Then followed by a pack of wolves. _What?!!! Wolves??!!_ I clear my eyes to confirm them. There are really a pack of wolves in front of us! Their size are not ordinary but huge! Oh my goodness! Why there are some wolves with them? Won't the wolves bit the humans?

"No, they won't bit us." Said the guy beside the long brown hair girl. _Wait! Is he saying to me? _"Yes, I'm answering you and don't afraid,Zoey."

_How he know my name and know what I'm thinking? Is he a read-minder? But he is just a human?_

"Yes and No. We are not _human_. "said the read-minder.

"Edward, my boy, please don't make them confuse. Let me introduce. I'm Carlise Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. They are my children except the wolves . This is Emmett and Rosalie. This is Alice and Jasper. And this is Edward and Bella. Behind them are their daughter, my granddaughter too. Renesmee and her fiancé, Jacob. We are vampires,too except Jacob. " _Renesmee??_ How a special name. They are vampires too?? But their forehead are empty?

"Yes, the name is mixed with the name of her two grandmother. Yes, we are but different from your type. " Explained Edward. Suddenly, some shirtless guys and a lady (with shirt, of course) appear at the position of the wolves. Wait! The wolves! Where are them?!

"They have turned into Jacob explain it. " Wow, he really can read my mind and I feel lucky because I have so many question to ask. And well, it's mean other type vampire can read my mind.

"Thank you, Edward. Oops. I mean stepfather. Well, we are werewolves or can be called shape-shifters. I am the leader and nice is Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah and his brother, Seth, Collin and Brady, the youngest in our pack. We are from La Push and we shall always stay there. But we heard there will be a war around the world and so we follow the bloodsuckers."

"Again. You dog! If you say us bloodsucker again, I'll not let Nessie with you though you two have imprinted!" Shouted Rosalie. _Nessie_? Is it the nickname of _Renesmee_? I saw Edward nodded.

"Stop it! It is not the time for a quarrel! Jacob, you should be more polite to us as you are a part of our family and Rosalie, please don't be so mad!" said Bella angrily.

"Sorry." Jacob and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Mummy, I heard heartbeat here and many of them. Isn't vampires doesn't have heartbeat except half human half vampire?" said Nessie with a soft and angel like voice.

"Yes, honey. But they are different from us."explained Bella.

"Mummy, why they have tattoos on their foreheads?" Nessie asked.

So it's my turn to introduce."Yes, we have. Our type of vampyres have tattoos on our forehead. We are human at the beginning but we have been marked and will change into a vampyres. So, we have to go to the House of Night to change ourselves. Let me introduce. I'm Zoey Redbird, the leader of Dark Daughters and Sons. She is Stevie Rae. They are the twins, Erin and Shaunee though they're not real twin. He is Damien and his boyfriend Jack. She is Aphrodite and her boyfriend Darius. He is Erik Night, our professer. Yes, there will be a war around the world as you say. First, how do you know it will happen and how you now we are here?"

"I told them." Alice from behind walk like dance to front of us.

"Hello. I'm Alice and nice to meet you. I have a vision about you will need our help to face the war. So, we come." _Vision?_ She has abilities too?

"Yes, she has. I have the ability to read mind. Alice can future when someone have make decision. Bella can build shield and Nessie can transmitting thoughts to others by touching their skin and penetrating shields. So do you, isn't it?" Edward explained.

"Yes, we have too. I was gifted by Nyx, our Goddess to control five elements. "

"So do Uncle Benjamin." Nessie smile.

"So you mean your types have this abilities too?" asked Darius suddenly.

"Yes. He is from Egyptian coven."said Carlises.

I continue,"And Stevie can control earth. Damien air. Shaunee fire and Erin Water. I'm the spirit. Aphrodite is the Vision Girl .She can see vision of what dangerous will coming. Well, how do you come in?"

"Well, we run." said Bella. What?! Run?! But how? How they can run without the sight of Raven Mockers?

I asked,"You run at what speed?"

"As usual." answered Bella with a smile.

"How old is your daughter, Bella? She is cute and beautiful."asked Erin and Shaunee at the same time.

"You two are really like twins. She is two months old now and thank you." answered Bella.

The air around us suddenly turn cold. "What?!! She is just two months old?! But she likes seven years old now?!" said Damien almost in a scream voice.

" is two months old is half human half grows fast but stop growing after seven that time, her physical appearance will be around seventeen." said Rosalie.

"How old are you, Bella?" asked Jack in surprise. I think he is curious about how she can be mother because she looks so young!

"Nineteen."she answered.

"How long you have been nineteen?"

"A while."she smiled.

"Can I ask some question?" Stevie said.

"Yes. You can." said Edward.

"Why your eyes are golden in colour? Do you all wear the same colour contacts."

"Nah. We are _vegetarians_. We don't drink humans' blood but animals'. Our types of vampires' eyes are red if drink humans' blood." explained Alice.

So they can feed on animals' blood. But our types can't.

"Don't the werewolves only change on the full-moon day?" asked Erik.

"It's just myth."said Jacob.

"Hey guys, I'm tired now. Can we rest and sleep now?" said Seth.

"Alright. Let's sleep. Zoey, please explain what had happen to us tomorrow so we can catch up what happen." said Jasper.

" 'kay," I said."Don't you sleep in coffin?"

"No. That's myth. We don't sleep."said Emmett.

"Shut up! I want to sleep!" shouted Collin.

Then everyone kept quiet except Edward and Bella who were singing to Nessie. They sing like an angel. So sweet so nice. Not longer, I slept.


End file.
